A Second Chance
by bina W
Summary: We never heard what Tom Paris thought of the Maquis.  Janeway gave him a second chance. But if he was given the chance to choose loyalties, who would he pick? This is a conversation that he might of had with Admiral Janeway.


Bina.

Freedom At Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Trek.

I really like Star Trek:Voyager. The show had depth. Below is what a possible conversation about the Maquis between Paris and Janeway might of gone like.

This takes place after the U.S.S. Voyager got home after being stranded in the Delta Quadrant for 7 years.

Admiral Janeway sighed as she sat waiting for her former navigator, Tom Paris to enter.

She moved effortlessly across the office offering a hug.. "Tom Paris! How wonderful to see you."

Admiral! He said. She heard the words through clenched teeth. She stepped back a few paces and looked at him. The look in his eye was hard.

"Tom?"

Admiral, I have come to resign in person."

"Tom, why? You have been offered the position as navigator on the U.S.S. Gandhi. B'Elanna and your daughter Miral, are free to come with you."

He shook his head. "The price is too high."

There was dead silence in her office. For the first time in her life, the great Kathryn Janeway was speechless. Lips moved, but silence was what came out.

He held his hand to stop her. "It's not right that Chakotay spends 6 months in prison for having joined the Maquis, while you and I get promoted."

She shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe he ears. "Tom, the Maquis was a terrorist group. Chakotay's erstwhile association with them will not be forgotten.

"He was their leader. Someone has to pay the price. His jail sentence was the one concession Starfleet Command would not budge on. As you were briefly a member of the Maquis, it took some work on my part to get you your promotion to Commander."

Tom Paris shook his head. He felt his face go red but he could not control it. Sure, he could pilot a crew of 150 fellow crewmembers home… from 75,000 light years away to home. But he could not, would not stop the look of pure rage from spreading on his face.

When he spoke, his voice betrayed no emotions. "I've visited Chakotay."

He held out a pad from behind his back.

She shook her head and refused to take the pad. "I do not accept your resignation, Tom Paris."

He laughed but there was no warmth to it. "With all do respect Admiral; I'm not the naïve ensign that you met seven years ago.'

She looked him in the eyes. "True you are not. When I look at you, I see a mature, seasoned officer, and a great family man. You blossomed on Voyager. Can you deny any of this?"

"No, neither of us can deny it."

"Tom, don't forget that it was I who gave you a second chance. If it was not for me, you would still be in prison."

Tom sighed. He hung his head for a quick moment. But that was all it was. He knew he had a job to do and the sooner it was over, the sooner he would feel better.

"Admiral, this is not just my resignation on this pad, but the resignation of the former crewmembers from the ship."

Her eyes hardened as she looked at the pad in disbelief. It was over 90 degrees in San Francisco, but the chill in the room was quite conspicuous.

She looked at him with controlled rage. "I see you have been very busy Tom."

The words were delivered with a steel edge. But the look on her voice was one who had carried the burden of a promise for far too long the promise to get her crew home. But it had cost too much. It had cost her 23 crew members. What those families back on Earth were forced to go through with the loss of their loved ones was not even something one could quantify. It had cost her also. Her fiancé back on Earth had married. Then it had cost her Chakotay. She had waited too long for a chance at a romance. She had thought she couldn't be both Kathryn and the Captain. She took a gamble… A gamble that would leave her alone.

'Admiral, you were that uniform very well. You are the hero who got us home. But I think you lost Kathryn, and you cannot get her back. That uniform owns you."

Janeway's posture hardened. "Watch who you are talking to, Tom. I am a Admiral."

Tom shook his head once again. "All you care about is loyalty to Starfleet. Life is more then just treaties and dividing up planets. Starfleet did nothing when the Federation gave away Chakotay's planet to the Cardassians in that treaty. Those American Indians just wanted to live their culture in peace. When the Cardassians pillaged their homes and took prisoners. Starfleet did nothing. When his people gathered up arms to defend themselves, Starfleet sided with the Cardasians. When the Cardassians committed ethnic genocide, Starfleet still did nothing. It seems that you too have learned nothing. I hope that uniform keep you warm for the rest of your life."

There were a few moments of silence as both former friends as comrades looked at each other for one final time.

Tom looked softened for a fraction of a moment. "It is true. All the places I have been in the last 7 years, I owe to you. You gave me a second chance when no one else would. But you are not the only one I learned from. Words cannot express the sorrow I feel that you cannot appreciate Chakotay. My family will make our own way, without the help of Starfleet, or you."

She nodded. "What will you do? Someone of your navigating skills will be highly sought after? Will you work as a civilian?'

"When Chakotay gets out of prison, my family, as well as the former Voyager crewmembers will settle on a planet with the surviving American Indians."

She nodded. What could she say? She had lost everything. The only thing that came out of her mouth was a soft squeak. Her former protege nodded and walked away.

The heaviness in his heart could not be quelled. As much as he was disappointed in her, he couldn't just walk away from the woman whose had made his life so much better.

"It's not too late Admiral. Come with us. It won't be the Delta Quadrant. But we can all be a family once again. Chakotay said he will wait for you, but it has to be with his people."

A brief silence went by as she processed the request. It was simple. She could wear that uniform, and be alone. She knew she could never love another as she loved Chakotay. Or she could have her family back.

She looked up at her friend with warm eyes. She put the pad down on her desk. "Give me 10 minutes to compose my resignation to Starfleet Command.'

Her former navigator looked at her with respect once again.


End file.
